the half blood wizard society of Hogwarts
by gryndylows forevah
Summary: Ginny, Draco, Luna, and Neville are all demigod wizards. With Ginny's boyfriend and Draco's girlfriend coming to Hogwarts will the school still be standing at the end of the year? and what in the name of Hades is Dumbledore planning? pairings main-NicoXGinny side DracoXoc NevilleXluna rated to be cautious and because this stry has kissing and other fun stuff. No lemons though
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me~! i wanted to let you know first fore most i don't own either of these epic series. Also Ginny is going into her 6th year and the golden trio will be there because I've decided that their fight with the ever moldy Voldey was over the summer. This makes Ginny 17! Nico is the same age. :) so yeah don't get to confused. Also note that because i love Fred Weasley and Tonks he and everyone else who died survived except for all the bad guys also Sirius was retrieved by Nico from beyond the veil. So yeah~! YAY~!

* * *

Ginny's eye's opened and she smiled. She was leaving the burrow to go home later today. not that anyone knew where she was going or that it was her _real_ home, except her dad. Everyone thought she was participating in a weird wizard summer camp thing. which was fine for er. The only thing she could think about was her brother who was at home waiting. She smiled at the thought of seeing him and got dressed quickly into a simple red tank top and a white and dark orange plaid button up shirt that was hanging open. She slipped on some short and her flip flops and grabbed her suitcase that was somewhat empty. Actually completely empty. But whatever it was just a formality her carry on(a yellow back pack) was the only luggage that had something in it. It had a ton of candy, her nectar and ambrosia, her red kool-aid, and a photo album filled with pictures of her and her family. Actually there was a photo album for both families; the family of Half-bloods, and the Weasley family. Of coarse she had to be careful with the first one lest some she pictures of she half sister Luna fighting with a cyclops or even worse what if her brothers saw the picture that she loved the most. a picture Draco had taken of Nico and her kissing under a twisted old cherry tree, whose spirit and I where close friends. That would be nightmarish. Then there were the pictures that would simply be hard to describe and just maybe horrible if found such as her and what everyone thought to be her mortal enemy Draco Malfoy posing together giving each other bunny ears, or her and Percy both littered with scratches, wielding swords with our other arms around each other's shoulders grinning from ear to ear, or her and Chiron sitting together him out of his wheelchair. She walked down stairs set the light and empty suitcase by the door before sitting down with her human family for their last breakfast together of the summer. In reality of the year. We only ate all of us once a year because of camp. But i was fine with that.I wrote dad and my 'mum'. There must have been alot of mist manipulation to make her think that she'd given birth to me. I arrived here in a golden basket on the door step. A gift from my mother. Athena.

Breakfast was uneventful and when it was time to head for the airport all the Weasley family came along except Bill, Charlie, and Percy. All of whom had to work. I got on broad the plane and squealed when i saw Draco, Neville, and Luna sitting together. I hurried over there fingering my necklace. I plopped down next by them grinning. "Hey guys!" Them smiled "Hey Gin" the boys said while Luna said "Hey sis!" I smiled We all hugged each other tightly and as the plane began to rise i saw Draco start to pray nervously. "As he was a son of Hades every year he nearly had a heart attack every time we got on the plane to camp or back to London. I rested my hand on is shoulder and he smiled at me "So how is your brother?" He smiled and rolled his eyes "You guys are going to get married. I can see it now. He's good." he said and i rolled my eyes. "My stupid dear friend. Of coarse we'll get married!"i said smiling. I knew i probably had a dreamy look in my eyes at the very thought and that i was blushing because he snorted. I smirked and hit him back. And that was how our first slap war of the summer started. It was a tradition that on the plane to camp we have a ceremonial first slap war. It was something we'd done sense we first met. We simply slapped each other rather lightly until one of use said "I yield to my superior" We lasted about ten minutes until he opened his mouth "I yield to my superior." I smiled and Luna and Nev laughed brightly.

* * *

We got off the plane and found our favorite satyr. The one who'd gone all the way to England to fetch us: Hayden. With him was my boyfriend and Draco's Girlfriend. I embraced Nico while Draco brought Samantha into a sweet embrace as well. It was cute. "Hey Nico." i said softly into his chest. God i loved him. I loved up at him smiling. He was a about a head taller then me. He leaned down and kissed me softly "Hey Gin-Gin." i smiled, blushing, and hugged him tighter. We stopped hugging and he wrapped an arm around my waist and i leaned towards him a bit and smiled again. I heard Hayden, Nev, and Luna gagging and rolled my eyes.

We got to camp soon and our summer went as it always did: training, kissing Nico in our favorite hiding spots, capture the flag with team blue(because team blue kicks ass), and most importantly there was the time spent with all my half siblings and friends before I had to leave again. On one of the last days before I left Nico and I were sitting together talking when he told me "I'm going to Hogwarts with you this year." My surprise was quickly devoured by curiosity "REALLY! YAY! Why?" i said he smiled "I decided that i want to be with you this year." he said simply and i looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed back. That was three days before we were scheduled to leave. The last day before i left we were sitting under our favorite tree the one Draco had taken the picture of us kissing under when Nico stood up.I followed him up and he took my hand lightly "You know i love you Gin-Gin." i smiled and nodded as we walked towards the dining pavilion together. He sat at the Hades table and as i turned to leave he grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit by him. I looked at him oddly. Chiron had said that sense Nico was no longer eating alone at the Hades table she should eat with her siblings. I sat down anyway and he smiled. Chiron, i noticed, was smiling at us not asking me to move. Weird. We stood up and offered our most succulent foods to the gods. I noticed that while mine went to Hades and Athena as usual noticed that Nico gave some to Aphrodite as well. People were being weird to night. We sat down and i got my favorite, red kool-aid, and we enjoyed our hot dogs. I handed the Harpies our plates wondering why everyone was looking at us. I turned to Nico to ask but i was distracted by the fact that he was kneeling before me. "Ginny Weasly I love you with all my heart and nothing would make me happier then if you would be my wife?" i gasped and modded mutely blushing a rosy red as i began to cry we slipped the gorgeous diamond ring onto my finger. He got up and i got up to and wrapped him in a hug and we kissed. The pavilion broke into applause and suddenly the Aphrodite and Athena cabins mobbed us along with Draco. They were all hugging us and all the Aphrodite girls and guys were squealing about how proud their mom would be of Nico and I. I looked at Nico, my fiance. My life was amazing.


	2. lets meet the family

Ginny lay in her bed for the last time until next year and sighed. She'd miss this place. She always did. Today, well yesterday seeing as it was about 1:48 am, was the best day of her life thus far. She was getting married! She was a legal adult in the wizard world so was Nico so They could get married whenever they wanted. She smiled This year her bead as well as Nico's was even more special then normal. They had carved the date into the bead and there were hearts every where and they had painted the ring on to the bead. It would probably always be her favorite. She thought about the camp fire. They had gone down and the Apollo cabin had led them in countless love songs for the couple. Then they had passed out beads and then all of the sudden she and Nico were being carried towards the lake while it was explained that sense this was a bright new chapter in their relationship and therefore they were to be thrown into the lake again. When they got out of the lake it was time for bed but the my siblings kept me up until 1:30 talking about how cute it was and how they all should be invited or else, and of coarse the girls talked about her dress. So now as she drifted to sleep she knew tomorrow she would be a but more then tired after all she and Draco had to have the ceremonial last slap war of the year. So she sighed and made a mental note to stop by the Hermes cabin and get some caffeinated red kool-aid.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes tiredly and got up getting up quietly. Her cabin was still asleep but her plane left at 10 am and it took a hour to get there plus she needed to get ready and eat. So here she was 8 am up and sleepy running on less then 6 hours of sleep. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a purple tank top with a black vest. She sat down in the pavilion and ate quickly before she hurried back to her cabin half an hour later. She had 30 minutes. She packed her yellow back pack. She hurried around for the remaining 30 minutes until Hayden came and got her. she smiled and she met with Samantha, Luna, Nev, and Nico at the top of the hill by Thalia's tree. Nico took her hand and they headed towards the airport. they got onto the plane and this time both Nico and Draco prayed. she gently took Nico's hand and placed her hand on Draco's Shoulder. they had our slap war this time he won. She rolled her eyes. this was one of the worst parts of leaving camp because at school they were supposed to be enemies so they couldn't really interact at all. It was really hard to see a close friend and have to pretend you hated each other. It wasn't even their faults. It was their families feud. Maybe they could fix it if they tried hard enough but with Draco leaving next year it didn't really matter much. "Hey Nico. How are you getting to the train station?" He shrugged "Shadow travel i guess?" she frowned "Come with me and my family" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek."I've been dying to meet them." he smiled "Do they no about us?" she shook her head "No not the half blood part but soon they'll know the engaged part." He smiled and slipped his arm around her waist again.

When the plane landed we all hugged especially Ginny and Draco. This was going to be a horrible year. How on earth was she supposed to plan a wedding with out the best man. He and Nico were brothers so he'd have to be the best man then maybe Percy... Oh well she thought think about it later. They got off the plane she held tight on to her fiance's hand while she looked around for her family. There! She pulled Nico towards them and he walked with her holding her hand tightly. She squeezed it lightly. "Relax" she murmured quietly she approached the gingers and gave them all a hug in turn. "Hello! This is Nico, can we maybe take him to the train station with us? he needs a ride." Mrs. Weasley nodded "Is he a friend of yours dear?" Ginny smiled "i guess you could say that. Nico is my..." suddenly she felt lips on hers but not Nico's lips. She roughly pushed whoever away and blinked in surprise when she saw Harry. "Harry? what the hell?" "Hi Ginny." he said and her eyes narrowed She turned to look at Nico who looked shocked, angry and a little hurt. "Nico...I swear to the gods I don't like Harry! After that little stunt he's not even my friend! please don't be mad...I swear i didn't know.. plea-" she was cut off by lips on hers. "I know Gin-Gin I was watching, he barley even touched you before you pushed him away." she smiled at him and took his hand before turning to face her shell shocked family, Hermoine, and Harry. as I was saying before Harry interrupted me so **_rudely_**..." she threw him a glare "Nico is my fiance." All the jaws dropped and Ginny smiled at them taking pulling Nico closer towards her he wrapped a arm around er waist and she did the same."What!" they all said "We're getting married!" she said and they noticed for the first time how happy she looked at the moment, as though the thought of marrying this boy was the best thing in this world or the next. Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly "When did you start dating him?" Ginny cocked her head to side in thought we've been best friends for as along as I've known him and that's about 8 years then we started dating 4 years ago now." she smiled "Right?" Nico rolled his eyes "Yes "Gin-Gin 4 years ago at the beginning of the summer." she smiled at him again this smile bigger then the last and he smiled back ruffling her hair with his free hand. They turned back to the family and they were all watching with smiles. "Well he seems nice enough." Mrs Weasley said weakly. Ginny smiled. "come on train leaves in 20 minutes!" Ginny said pulling her fiance along happily. Nico chuckled hurrying to keep up with her.

* * *

**NOTICE:**

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
